Together
by punkiemonkie
Summary: Jak and Keira follow their hearts and take a chance to begin a relationship, but just how long can it last? Can their love withstand the trials ahead? --Jak/Keira. Rated for mild language and sexual themes--
1. Fireworks

Chapter #1 Fireworks  
  
Outside the Naughty Ottsel  
  
As Jak gazed up at the colorful explosions above him in the night  
sky, Keira's slender hand slipped smoothly into his own. When he  
turned to face her, she smiled a sweet, slightly embarrassed smile,  
and leaned her head gently on his shoulder. While he wrapped his  
arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer, he smiled at the fact  
that after all that they had been through together, their love was  
still stronger than ever.  
  
After a few minutes of watching the firework show, Keira silently  
led him off in a small, dark ally behind the Naughty Ottsel. With  
only the full moon providing any trace of light, they looked  
longingly at each other.  
  
"We're finally alone," she said in a sly, suggestive tone.  
  
Getting the hint, Jak pulled her close letting their lips meet in  
a smooth, rather short, kiss. After realizing that their lip-lock  
had gone unnoticed by any of the others that may have been lurking  
near by, Keira wrapped her arms around him and pressed her lips  
against Jak's once more.  
  
Although their first kiss may have only lasted a few seconds, this  
one lasted for almost a full minute. Which seemed like an eternity  
to both of them, as they were enjoying every second of it. Jak's  
hands, now resting around Keira's slim waist, held her gently as  
his tongue traced her smooth, firm lips. Letting her tongue meet  
his, she held on to him tightly, never wanting him to let her go.  
  
After a few more seconds of venturing farther into each other's  
mouths Keira slipped her tongue out of his mouth and back into her  
own.  
  
In the silence of the late night, they stood embracing in an ally  
just enjoying each other's warmth. Jak pressed a small kiss on her  
forehead, while one his one hand held her and the other stroked her  
silky blue and green hair. Keira looked up at him, getting lost in  
his ocean blue eyes as she searched for her words.  
  
"Jak," she whispered softly, "Don't ever leave me ok?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Keira leaned back from in his arms to look him in the eye now. "You  
know..." She hesitated now, troubled by what she was about to say.  
"How you always have to go fight someone, or save something.  
Whenever something like that comes up, you always rush off...and  
leave me here."  
  
"I really do that," Jak questioned her, still only half believing  
what he had just heard.  
  
Keira nodded solemnly. "Yeah...but I guess I'm over reacting. Forget  
I said anything...it's stupid," she said turning away from him to  
look at the ground.  
  
"It's not stupid at all," he reassured her as he lifted her chin so  
he could see her face. "While doing this Jak noticed the warm tears  
forming around her eyes. Now he really felt bad. His stupid  
mistake, that he was unaware of until now, had really hurt the one  
he cared about the most. "I...I'm really sorry Keira. I didn't know,"  
He stammered trying to find a way to really express how truly sorry  
he was for making her feel this way.  
  
"It's ok, really," Keira choked trying to hold back the tears now  
rolling down her smooth cheeks.  
  
"No it's not," Jak said pulling her back into his strong arms to  
surround her in a comforting embrace. "I guess I just didn't want  
anything to happen to you. I didn't realize that I was hurting you.  
I'm so sorry Keira, I really truly am. Will you forgive me?"  
  
She looked up at him with a smile that Jak had missed so much while  
being away from her for two years. "Of course I forgive you. How  
can I not?"  
  
"Thanks." Jak felt a grin spread across his face. This is why he  
loved her so much. No matter what he did or said, she would always  
be right there beside him, encouraging him all the way until the  
end.  
  
"Just take me along next time ok?"  
  
Jak pulled her away and looked her in the eye. "But what if you get  
hurt...or worse?"  
  
"I might...but I'll feel safer with you than with anyone else."  
  
"Why? I mean, the Wastelanders are way stronger and could protect  
you ten times better than I ever could."  
  
"Because...I know that you care more than they ever could. And I've  
seen the sacrifices you've made for me already and..." Keira's voice  
came to an end as Jak claimed her lips and stopped her from  
finishing her sentence.  
  
"And I love you too much to let anything happen to you," Jak  
finished the sentence for her.  
  
After another passionate kiss he took Keira's hand in his and  
walked her to her Zoomer parked outside of the Naughty Ottsel.  
  
Dropping her hands Jak gazed upon her smooth, delicate features.  
"So uh...do you want to do something tomorrow," he asked slightly  
nervous that she might not agree to go on a date with him.  
  
"You mean like a date," Keira asked already knowing the answer but  
curious to see how he would respond.  
  
"Yeah," Jak said with a little confidence now that his nerves were  
relaxing a bit, "like a date."  
  
"I'd love to," she said showing Jak's favorite of her many smiles.  
  
"Great," he said almost too quickly, "You want to meet me at Haven  
Forest tomorrow night at say, nine?"  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
"So...I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"  
  
"I can't wait," Keira said trying to hold back most of her  
excitement for later when she got home so she wouldn't look too  
desperate. Then she gave Jak a quick peck on the cheek, hopped onto  
her Zoomer, and drove home to wait for the great day that was ahead  
of her.  
  
End  
  
(So how did you like the first chapter? Please review and let me  
know. I am currently hard at work on the second chapter so sit  
tight. It will be up soon enough! Also please be sure to R&R my  
other Jak and Daxter fanfic "Always." Thx for all of you're love  
and support! –punkiemonkie-) 


	2. JetBoards, Dates, and Annoying Ottsels

(A.N.)

Me: Well it's finally finished. A Jak and Keira cake frosted with romance and with added humor sprinkles.

The Sacred Heart: Well that was a stupid metaphor. (rolls eyes)

Me: I think it's yummy!

The Sacred Heart: Will you just shut up and let them read your story?

Me: (starts drooling) Mmmmm...Cake...

The Sacred Heart: Pay no attention to my strange friend over there. (looks nervously towards me) Please...just read the story.

Chapter #2

Keira stirred in her sleep as she was gradually awoken from the morning sunlight gleaming in from her window across the room. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, trying to wake herself up. She eventually forced herself out of bed because she knew she had to get down stairs to the race garage. Keira didn't have much free time, seeing as most of spent in the race garage repairing Zoomers and Hover Bikes for the racers on her team, so her work was basically her life. That is, until Jak had re-entered it.

After taking a quick shower and dressing, she darted down stairs to get to work. It sure was convenient to have a house above your job and not have to brave Haven City's morning traffic.

After tinkering with a few unfinished projects, Keira let herself drift off into a wonderful daydream...

Her flowing white gown trailed down the isle as she looked into his shinning blue eyes. A tear of happiness trailed down her cheek, but he brushed it away so he could see her face as she said her final vow. Keira swallowed her fear and began to say, "I do," to marry her sweetheart, until she was snapped back into reality at the sound of a loud, familiar, and rather obnoxious voice.

"Holy crap!" she heard a scream come from outside the race garage, followed by what sounded like a pretty violent crash.

Keira pondered for a moment on why she was having a dream about marriage when she and Jak were both only seventeen and were yet to go out on a first date. Then she darted outside to see what had happened only to discover a smashed Jet-Board next to the wall and Daxter lying about two yards away.

"What the heck did you do now Daxter?" Keira asked in an irritated tone putting her hands on her hips.

Daxter sat up and rubbed his furry head before speaking. "Nothing."

Keira just stared at him not buying another one of his moronic stories.

"Ok. So I wrecked my Jet-Board, big deal."

"You're Jet-Board? Since when does "Sir-wrecks-a-lot" have a Jet-Board?" she teased picking it up to examine the damage.

"I uh...well you see..." Daxter tried stall so he had enough time to make up a good excuse. "Jak let me borrow it." He finally managed to stammer.

"Yeah, sure he did." She said in a sarcastic tone letting him know that she still refused to believe him.

Keira led Daxter into the garage where she set the still smoking board on the table.

"Hmmm..." she considered the situation for a moment, "Wow Daxter."

"What?" he said becoming increasingly worried now and trying to look over her shoulder.

"You messed it up pretty bad...but I think I can fix it but it might..."

"Whew!" He sighed in relief thinking he was off the hook now and wouldn't get caught.

"I was going to say, it might take a few days." Keira finished her sentence.

"WHAT!" Daxter practically screamed as her jumped from his seat. "I can't wait that long. Jak will want to use it before then and I'll get busted."

"O well."

"O well? How can you just say 'O well?' Jak is going to kill me when he finds out about this!"

"When I find out about what?" Jak asked as he entered the race garage. He and Keira exchanged a quick 'Hello' smile before turning his attention back to his furry little friend that he just knew had done something.

"Nothing." Daxter laughed nervously, "Why would you think I did anything...I didn't do anything...really."

Giving up on getting any information out of Daxter, Jak turned to Keira who was now looking down at a small machine sitting on the table in front of her. "What did he do this time?"

"He ran into a wall and nearly destroyed your Jet-Board." She said not looking up from her work. Jak turned to glare at Daxter as he returned the glare with a slightly scared and nervous wave to his friend.

"Should I run now?" he stammered. Afraid that Jak would chase him down.

"You have ten seconds, ten...nine...eight..." Jak called after the now sprinting Daxter believing that his friend would really chase him. Jak chuckled to himself as he turned to Keira and put an arm around her slim waist. She looked up into his eyes showing him her sweet and innocent smile before he claimed her lips with a short but affectionate kiss.

"I have to get back to work. I want to finish this Zoomer's repairs on time and put your Jet-Board back together by in at least a couple of days like I told Daxter." She said wishing she could have had more time to spend with him.

"So I'll see you tonight then?"

"I'll be there." She promised watching him start out the door, only going back to her work when she couldn't see him anymore. "Tonight is going to be great!" She thought, the anticipation of their first date killing her.

Later That Night

Keira scrambled to find something to where while she tried to brush her teeth and fixed her hair at the same time, she just had to look perfect for him. She ended up deciding to where a causal white spaghetti strap top and laid back pair of faded jeans. Eventually she decided not to fix her hair, as to not look like she was trying too hard to impress him, and just let it fall neatly down to her elbows. With one last glance in the mirror, Keira hopped in her Zoomer that was parked outside her "cozy" little apartment, and drove down to Haven forest to meet Jak.

When she finally got there Keira got off of her Zoomer and walked into the silent forest. Sitting down by a small pool of crystal clear water, she took a moment to wait for Jak as well as take in the beautiful sights and sounds around her. Sounds of the calm water lapping against the bank and the gentle rustle of leaves in the green trees towering above her were all the sounds that could be heard. As the moon reflected off the still water it provided enough light to see clearly, yet unclear enough to be soothing.

Jak walked quietly through the thick trees and brush to finally spot a delicate figure standing in a moonlit clearing ahead of him. He strode over to stand behind her for a moment, allowing his presence to be known as to not startle her. Then he wrapped his protecting arms around her and pulled her close enough that he could take in her fruity smelling perfume. Keira bent her elbows upward to latch on to Jak's forearms whilst he planted kisses on her cheek and up and down her neck.

He paused for a moment to lay his chin lightly upon her shoulder and whispered into her ear, "I love you."

Keira smiled to herself with the happiness bottled up inside of her for a few seconds before answering still speaking in a hushed whisper as he had. "I love you too Jak...so much."

He just held her there in his arms for a while, soaking up the amazing feelings coursing through his body. This is what love felt like. As he began to trace the curves of her hips with his fingertips, a stifled giggle escaped her lips.

"What's wrong?" Jak asked feeling a shiver run up her spine as he continued to do this seeing the fun in finding her ticklish spot.

"Nothing." She tried to answer between increasingly louder laughs.

"I think you're ticklish aren't you?" he asked playfully now making his movements slightly quicker.

"No...I'm...not!" She giggled, squirming to try and get out of his grasp.

"You can't get away from me, no matter what you try to-"Jak's words were abruptly cut off and his tickle torture ceased when Keira turned and pressed her lips against his causing them to fall to the ground with her landing directly on top of him. She propped herself up to watch his expression change from what had been astonishment to what was now happiness. Keira rolled over and lifted herself up off of the soft grass covered ground to stand with Jak doing the same.

"You want to go swimming?"

"You must be kidding. It's dark and that water's got to be freezing."

"Come on, it won't be that cold. Live a little." Jak said while pulling his regular blue shirt over his head to reveal his muscular chest. Keira didn't remember him ever being this hot back in Sandover Village. As Jak moved closer to the water he turned to see that Keira had not followed him. "Aren't you coming?" he asked in a sarcastically impatient tone.

"No, it's too cold...and I don't want to get my clothes wet...and..." Keira stopped speaking when Jak started walking towards her. "Jak...what are you do- Hey!" Her words were again cut off when he scooped her up into his arms and carried her closer to the shore.

"O no...you better not...Jak put me down! I told you I don't want to swim, now put me down!" Keira squealed and giggled all the while keeping a tight hold around his neck so that he couldn't drop her in the surely freezing water. Once he was about waist deep in the pool with the water covering the lower portion of her body she calmed down enough to gaze up into his eyes. She could easily spend hours just getting lost in those clear blue reflective pools. They were no longer the lost, beaten down eyes he had shown when they re-united. Now they showed the same compassionate and free spirited Jak that Keira had fallen in love with in Sandover. Perhaps they seemed a bit more mature, but two years of prison and torture can do that to you.

A warm smile spread across his face as he sat her down to return her gaze. Keira wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in close to press a quick kiss to his lips. She kept her arms on his shoulders as he placed his own hands on her hips and pulled her back in for another, more passionate kiss. While their tongues began to tangle and explore, so did her curious hands. Keira traced the features of his firm bare chest making him intensify their kiss to a full make-out session.

Their kiss ended only when they were both completely out of breath. Jak gasped for air glad to get in a breath, but sorry to lose all of the incredible feelings he had just experienced. Keira was still breathing slightly heavier than normal when she finally spoke. "I should probably get home so I can get up tomorrow for work."

Her face showed signs of genuine disappointment so Jak was sure that she had reluctantly made this decision to leave because of work, not because she didn't want to be there. "Yeah, you're right. I should probably get going too. I promised Daxter I'd help out at the Naughty Ottsel tomorrow."

They walked out of the water and after Jak put his shirt back on they strode over to the entrance to the forest hand-in-hand. As they neared their parked Zoomers Keira dropped his hand and turned to face him. "I had a really great time tonight Jak."

"Me too." He said beginning to blush a bit at the thoughts of the past couple of hours fluttered through his head.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow...or the next day...or something?" She said fumbling with her words. She didn't want to smother him, but she really wanted to see a lot more of him than what she already did.

"I'll try and swing by the race garage tomorrow if you don't mind me interrupting your work." He smiled now, all of the anxiety fleeing him from his sarcasm.

"You won't be interrupting anything important." She assured him, playing along with his joke.

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow if Dax will let me take a brake." Keira smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips before they both straddled their Zoomers and headed home.

While he drove Jak reflected upon what a shame it was that he didn't get to pick her up like an actual date, but just the same it was a wonderful night anyway. Maybe next time they go out he'll let her ride on the back of his one-man Zoomer. She would be holding on to him as they drove, very romantic. Yeah, that would work out well for him. Now all he had to do was figure out where in Haven City he would take her!

-End-

(A.N.)

Me: So how did you like it?

The Sacred Heart: Zzzzzzz...

Me: Well I bet Hairy is still awake.

Hairy: Zzzzzzz...

Me: HEY! Wake up you two!

The Sacred Heart: I've been up I just didn't want to listen to you blab on an don and on...

Me: Well then what happened to my bunny then?

The Sacred Heart: O Hairy? Yeah, he just got tired from chasing the mailman today and fell asleep.

Me: O...ok. I'll just put him in his bed behind my computer later. So anyway, I just wanted to thank all of you who read and reviewed my story. You are my inspiration to keep writing stories and continuing multi-chapter stories. I am always open to flames, corrections in my writing, and praise. Thx again for being so helpful and-

The Sacred Heart: (prentends to snore loudly) Are you done yet?

Me: Yes.

The Sacred Heart: Good. Now please go away.

Me: Fine. Come on Hairy, time for bed. (attempts to lift the ten-foot-tall, three hundred and fifty pound bunny)

The Sacred Heart: Yeah, good luck on that.

Me: CAKE!

The Sacred Heart: Stay away from me! (runs away screaming again)

Me: What?


	3. Just the Two of Us

Chapter #3 Just the Two of Us 

The colors of the evening's sunset streamed through the small windows and open door Ow! Keira jumped back from the pain of the screwdriver that had just slipped and sliced a deep gash across two of her fingers. Damn it! Blood began to trickle down her wrist and she grabbed a nearby rag to make it stop.

"Need some help there, _Grace_?" Jak snickered and wrapped his arms lovingly around her neck and shoulders. She giggled when he immediately began kissing and tenderly nibbling down her neck, her heart beating wildly at his mere touch. Shivers ran down her back as she turned and allowed their lips to meet in passion. The kiss soon deepened and Jak's hands aimlessly roamed her back and down to her waist.

Keira pulled back for a quick moment to look at him with her arms still draped behind his neck. She smiled. He had changed so much, but for the good. The dark eco injections had not changed Jak into a monster, like Haven City once presumed, but into the man that she had always needed.

Little did Keira know that she wasn't the only one thinking about the person that she was holding there in one of the very few intiment moments they had to themselves.

Jak's thought's wandered…_"Why did she stop? Man, and just when things were heating up too. Well, she's still got her arms around me… maybe she's not done. Wow… I never knew her fingers were so slender and smooth, and she's a mechanic! I guess I never will understand the wonders of women. Like… why is she smiling at me like that? Yes I love your smile honey, but can we get back to making out?"_

Still gazing into his ocean blue eyes, Keira began twiddling the stray hairs on the back of his neck; one of his secret weaknesses that only she knew. _"Oh God… she knows. How could she know? Who cares, this feels great. It would probably feel better in a bed though. Holy shit! What the hell did I just say? Breathe Jak, just take it easy. Besides, Keira's not ready for that anyway… or is she…? No! Just shut up now. It will happen when we're both ready. Yeah… I'll be fine." _

"_What could he possibly be thinking about? Does he think I'm ready? Or rather, does he _know _that I'm ready?_

"_Man she's beautiful. When did her boobs get so big? Thank God they're not as big as Ashelin's. Those things would get in the way of… well, a lot of things. I love the way she looks at me. Kiss me Damn it. You know you want to."_

"_I want to kiss him, and he knows it too. But what if it leads to… more? Who am I kidding? I want more… I love him so much…"_

Jak moved closer and gently brushed his lips against hers. _"Her lips are so soft…" _"Keira?" Keira tilted her head up to meet his gaze.

"Yes?"

"I… I just want you to know… that I love you…" Keira smiled at this.

"I love you too Jak."

"And… I also want you to know that… that I want to be with you… for the rest of my life."

A single warm tear rolled down her cheek. "Me too... I" Her words were cut off when Jak pressed a quick, but very meaningful kiss to her smooth lips. Neither of them needed to say anything, for they already knew what the other one was thinking. This was it. They were in love; they were ready to share their first experience together. That's all either of them ever needed, the love and commitment that so many long for. Jak and Keira had found that together.

With her still in his arms, Jak lifted her so her could carry her upstairs to her apartment. Jak moved slowly, not wanting to discontinue the affectionate kisses trailing up and down his neck.

When they finally reached Keira's bedroom door, Jak kicked it open and proceeded to slowly and very carefully place her on her quilted bed. After silently closing and locking the door, he laid down beside her. Jak rolled over, looked deeply into her emerald eyes, and kissed her softly.

They spent the rest of the night together, both giving all of themselves to the other, trading their virginities for a love that they would cherish forever.

**(A.N.)**

Sorry this chapter is so short; the next one will hopefully be much longer. Please R&R. I appreciate all of the compliments and instructive criticism. You guys are my muse, and by muse I mean inspiration, not the cuddly glowing squirrel from Jak and Daxter. (Although I do wuv it) Anyway, thanks for reading! I'll try to update again soon!


	4. You Take My Breath Away

(A.N.) I am soooooooooo sorry for not updating. I had a stupid term paper to work on and I had to neglect my poor little fanfic. Please forgive me loyal reviewers. I **_PROMISE _**that this fic will receive more frequent attention. Help hold me to my promise by your encouraging reviews! And without farther a due, chappie numeral quarto! Or four, either way

Chapter #4 You Take My Breath Away

The early morning sun gleamed in through the small window overlooking the Haven City Harbor, and small birds began to sing their morning songs softly. The city may not have been very glamorous, but the skies were smog free and breathtaking.

Jak lay there silently, not ever wanting to get up. He could have stayed there forever, just watching her sleep softly against his toned, bare chest. He wanted to memorize every moment; every feeling that tingled through his body. Jak kissed her forehead lightly, not wanting to wake her, but rather watch as she awakened on her own.

Keira shifted in her sleep, aroused by the small kiss. But instead of waking, she merely hugged herself closer to his warm body and snuggled up against his chest, her subconscious wanting to be closer to him, if at all possible.

He breathed in the fruity smell of her hair. _"Wow, even her hair smells good. How does she do it? The soft skin, silky, good smelling hair, she never wears make-up, she's too beautiful without it. Maybe girls are just like this. I wouldn't know, seeing as Keira's the only one I've ever been, or ever will be this close to." _Her warm, silky smooth body felt delicate up against his own, that was rough from battle. _"Oh God… please don't let anyone or anything take her away from me again. I don't think I could live another second without her…"_

Jak was lost in his thoughts for a moment before she moved slightly in his arms. With his attention brought back to the awaking woman next to him, Jak watched as her emerald green eyes fluttered open slowly.

Keira turned her warm gaze upward to him, and a smile crept across her lips before she spoke in a soft tone.

"You're still here."

He looked back at her with slight bewilderment playing on his defined features. "Why wouldn't I be here?"

She looked down now, a rosy pink appeared across her freckled cheeks; embarrassed that she asked him such a thing. "I don't know… I just thought… maybe you would have got up to get something to eat… or something." Keira stumbled on the words, trying to show him what she meant, but feeling dumber by the second.

Jak tilted her chin up so he could look into her eyes. "I wanted to watch you sleep." She smiled again, he loved her smile; it was just so, innocent and sincere. "Besides," Jak said playfully, trying to lighten the moment, "It's cold outside today. I'd rather stay in a warm bed… with you."

He rolled over to lie in his back now, putting his hands beneath his head. Keira smiled and turned to the side to glance at him before closing her eyes once again. If someone had told her that she and Jak would have ended up where they were now, back in Sandover when they were only fifteen, she would have laughed and told them they were crazy.

But it didn't seem so crazy now; being with the man she loved. It just seemed… so right… so… destined.

Jak reached over with one hand and gently stroked the side of her cheek. Startled back into reality, Keira opened her eyes and placed her hand on his. They shared a quick smile before she moved to lay herself on top of his body. She laid her head in his firm chest by his neck.

At first he was startled and unsure of her stealthy movements and the position of her body lying naked up against his, but after shifting a bit to become more comfortable it soon became as if they were puzzle pieces fitting together perfectly.

Keira moved up to Jak's ear while he closed his eyes and began to doze off with the comforting warmness of her near him. She whispered softly in his ear, "Jak?" He offered a questioning; "Hmm?" but never opened his eyes. "We have to get up sometime, sweetie." Jak only groaned in protest until she began kissing and nibbling on his lower ear and then the moan turned into a pleasure induced one. Keira whispered into his ear again, "Get up so we can take our showers."

"I want to stay here with you," Jak wasn't interested from parting from her now.

"Well what if I come join you for the shower?" Without warning Jak sprang out of bed and practically drug her behind him into the bathroom. He would do anything that involved making love with Keira now that he knew what it was really like. She was startled at his sudden movements and giggled wildly at his weakness to sleeping with her or anything else that involved seeing her naked again.

Four Weeks Later

Jak hit his head on the bar counter in front of his furry companion. "I don't know what to do Dax." He groaned.

The ottsel plopped a fresh drink in front of his blonde friend. "Oh stop feeling sorry for yourself you big wuss."

"I haven't even spent more than a few minutes with her in over a week. I really miss her Dax."

"Suck it up already, man!"

"I can't help it!"

"You really love her, huh?"

"Sometimes I think it's too much, but I just can't help it, she's so…amazingly perfect inside and out…" he sighed.

"So what do you think is wrong with her?"

"That's just it! I have no idea whatsoever. She keeps running off to do something, or just plain avoids me all together. It's so weird… I wish this made even a little sense… Maybe, maybe if I ask her what's wrong. Maybe, hopefully, she'll just tell me the reason for all of this."

"Well here's your chance, she just walked in the front door," Daxter said pointing at the unusually timid woman that had just walked in to the bar. Jak looked at her. She was different, she didn't look any different it was the way she acted. Keira was normally spunky and wore a smile, but today she looked solemn, and depressed. It wasn't at all like her to be that way, something had to be wrong.

After a quick moment of hesitation, he got up and strode over to her. "Keira!" She looked up at him with a frightened expression on her face. Then she turned quickly and walked frantically out of the door in which she had just, moments before, walked through.

Jak shouted urgently after and broke into a run in order to catch her before she managed to get away from him again. "Keira! Keira get back here!" He exited the bar in her pursuit. After running out her couldn't see her until her heard a quiet sobbing behind him and turned to see her sitting against the bar's east wall with her face buried in her arms. _"Oh God. What did I do?" _

He sat down beside her and put his strong arm around her shoulders to try and calm her down. He hated to see her unhappy, especially if he was the one that had caused it.

Jak spoke softly now. "Keira?" He pulled her closer to himself to attempt to stop her sobs that writhed her body. "Keira, I- I'm sorry. Please don't cry. I didn't mean to hurt you… I'm just concerned. We haven't spent any time together lately, and you've been acting so strangely, I'm just worried about you."

"I'm sorry Jak…I don't want you to worry…it's just…" Her voice trailed off into the dark night and she turned away from him not wanting him to see the hot tears now streaming down her face.

"It's just…what?"

"I can't…"

"Can't what…?" he said now impatiently. Whatever it was sounded really important, and he was growing tired of her procrastination.

"I…I just can't tell you…"

"Keira…" Jak tilted her head so her eyes would meet his. "You can always tell me anything that's on your mind." He then added for emphasis, "Always."

She collapsed into his protective arms then and began sobbing quietly. Whatever was bothering her, was something really big… but what?

"Jak I can't do this alone…" she sobbed while burring her face into his chest.

He patted and rubbed her back soothingly. "You don't have to. I'm here for you Keira. Tell me…please…"

Keira sat up and wiped the burning tears from her now reddened eyes. She took a slow deep breath. "Jak…Jak I'm…" he listened intently, watching her troubled eyes. She looked deeper into his eyes than she ever had before, boring into his soul. "Jak…I'm pregnant."

(A.N.) I know what you're thinking…OMG! Yes well you will all just have to wait for the next chappie to see what Jak's reaction is to this unexpected "news" until then…bye bye! And of course… REVIEW! Thx.

And now a tribute to all of my fantastico reviewers… 

Prexistence

lioness of darkness

SweetKeira91

The Visionary

Hellmouth2

Emily

James Locke

Yakow

Krin

Mai

Marie

Kagome-Inuyasha09

James Locke

tifalockhart27

Mermaid Ninja

Darkkat

Light-Eco-Sage

Kelsey

AbisiansBlood

ShadesOfBlood

Toboe's pup

Eco Child

shadows-of-flame


	5. The News

Previously… 

_Keira sat up and wiped the burning tears from her now reddened eyes. She took a slow deep breath. "Jak…Jak I'm…" he listened intently, watching her troubled eyes. She looked deeper into his eyes than she ever had before, boring into his soul. "Jak…I'm pregnant."_

Chapter #5 The News

Jak's mouth hung open slightly and his upper lip twitched nervously. His eyes were wide and it felt to his as if someone had just slapped him across the face with a shovel. His mind raced. _"What the- what did she just say? Pregnant? PREGNANT! How the hell could this have happened? We only did it once…I guess that's enough… Oh man…this is bad…really bad. What am I going to do…?"_

She looked away now, afraid to look back into her lover's eyes because she was ashamed of herself now and the tears came streaming out of her eyes once again. Jak couldn't speak. He kept starting to say something but nothing seemed appropriate.

"Keira?" Jak spoke in a low whisper. He reached to turn her face towards him. He stroked the side of her cheek and wiped her tears from her emerald eyes. "Keira, it's ok…" more tears poured from her eyes at his words. Nothing was ok now. She was going to have a baby; both of their lives would have to be put on hold for this.

"What will our friends say, and Daddy?"

Jak hadn't thought of that. _"Oh my GOD! What would Daddy … er … uh … Samos say when he found out that not only have we been together, but that they made a baby in the process!" _Samos had laid into Jak before, like when he and Daxter had gone to Misty Island against his will, but he would really yell loud when he found out that Jak had gotten his one and only daughter pregnant! Jak could already hear him screaming at him… _"Jak you son of a ! You mother ! You dirty ! How the hell could you do this! Pregnant? PREGNANT! What the ? So this means you…with my daughter? The precursors better have a lot of mercy on you because when I get done with you…" _Jak shuddered. _"Oh boy… This was going to royally suck…"_

Keira looked up at him with a questioned look on her face. His thoughts had interrupted his speech and it left her searching for his answer. "Jak?" Deep thought played across his features. His shocking blue eyes had faded to a light gray and his normally tan skin faded to a paler tone. She reached over and touched his arm gently to snap him back into reality. "Jak…are you…ok? You don't look so good."

"What? Oh…uh…I'm fine. I was just thinking…that's all." He tried to give her his best smile but it still came out half-heartedly despite himself. "But uh… back to your question. Do you really care what our friends think?"

"No…but…Daddy…"

"Well don't worry about it." His tone changed suddenly back to his old, confident self.

"What do you mean 'don't worry?' Are you insane? When my father finds out about all of this…" She hugged closer to him and cried softly on his shoulder.

"Keira, it's going to be ok… I'll take care of all of this… Don't worry… and please don't cry anymore. I can't stand to see you unhappy." She continued to sob in spite of his words. "I'll go talk to Samos and work all of this out… ok? We can make it through this if we just take it one step at a time." Jak hugged her tighter and kissed her on the fore head.

He glanced casually at his watch when her crying had subsided. "Uh Keira… I don't mean to rush you or anything, but it's getting kind of late." He pushed a wisp of blue-green hair out of her eyes.

She wiped her swollen eyes. "Yeah it is." She said noticing the black sky and huge moon above them. "Sorry…"

Jak was suddenly embarrassed. "I didn't mean anything by it. I just meant that I should probably get you home."

"Ok… let's go then." He got up and helped her up after him before they both dusted themselves off. He led her by the hand to the Naughty Ottsel's rather scrawny parking lot. Jak looked around, scanning the lot for Keira's Zoomer. "Uh…"

"Oh uh sorry. I forgot to tell you that I walked here. Just to get some fresh air and exercise you know?"

"So you want a ride home now, right?" Jak said sarcastically. Maybe teasing her like he normally did would cheer her up a bit.

"Oh no. I'll walk." She was feeling slightly better if she was going to go along with another one of his stupid inside jokes that only she and Jak could understand. He grabbed her slender arm and pulled her in for a quick kiss before leading her over to his own Zoomer and, after unlocking it; he opened the passenger door so she could enter.

"Jak?" Keira spoke in a timid voice while he was starting the vehicle.

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind, um… coming to my place tonight? I kind of need someone right now… That is, if you don't mind…"

Jak reached up to touch her cheek. "Of course I won't mind. I can't believe I didn't think of it before now." He gave his fragile lover a soothing hug before pulling out of the parking lot and heading down the dimly lit street in the direction of her apartment.

The Next Morning

Jak awoke the next day on her warm and comfy loveseat. Keira stirred in his arms under the blanket that they were sharing. He hugged closer to her so he could hear her breathe and feel her heart beat softly through her breast. Everything was perfect when he woke up to her. All of his hurts and concerns went away and all that was left was the woman he loved so much that it scared him. Time seemed to stop, just so he could be with her a little bit longer.

When Keira finally awakened she found that his big electric-blue eyes were staring down at her sweetly. She smiled warmly and he returned it. "Today's the day. We have to tell him."

His smile faded. He knew what she meant. Today was the day that they had to go tell her father that he had gotten her pregnant. "Yeah… I guess we have to sooner or later." And if they waited and he found out before they got to tell him, they'd both be in HUGE trouble. Even bigger than if they came to him to confess their not-so-great news on their own.

Later

Knock…knock Jak knocked at Samos's door boldly. If he was going to tell him what had happened, he had to do it like a man. "Who is it?" a familiar and raspy voice came from inside the house.

"It's Jak, and Keira." He called back to the older man inside that he was currently afraid of.

Samos opened the door, which creaked as it opened. He smiled at them. "Jak my boy, and Keira. What brings you two here."

Jak's expression turned to an unusual seriousness. "We need to talk."

The older man was taken aback a little. Jak was usually light hearted and funny, he knewnow that whatever they had come to say, must have been awfully important.

Without questioning them of the subject in which they wanted to discuss, he opened the door widely and stepped back to allow them to enter. Samos locked eyes with his daughter as she slipped through the doorway. He looked into her somber emerald pools for an answer for their coming, but she shamefully shifted her eyes down to the ground. Samos also tried to make eye contact with the boy, who was now a man; that he had always thought of as a son; but he never looked the old man in the eye. He couldn't.

All three of them sat down in the cozy living room, with Jak instinctively sitting next to Keira and Samos across from them. Jak wanted, needed to be close to her for this. They needed each other's support when they let her father in on their "news".

Jak took a long deep breath before beginning. He figured he should be the one doing most of the talking since he was supposed to be the man in their relationship, that, and he kind of caused this to happen. Yes, it took two people to make a baby, but he still felt somewhat responsible. _"Wait a minute…baby!" _He had been so caught up in the fact that they not only had to tell her father about, what he saw as proof of sleeping together, but they were going to have to raise a baby. They were going to be parents! It just seemed so unreal: him…a father…and Keira…a mother…

Keira caught him daydreaming again and touched his knee gently to snap him back into reality. He had been doing a lot of that lately.

"So, what brings you two here today?" The man across from the couple grinned. But he would loose that look in an all-too-short moment.

Jak cleared his throat. "Samos…" He began slowly. Everything that was said here had to be perfect. "Samos, you know that I love your daughter, more than anything." Jak looked him in the eyes and Keira slipped her hand into his giving it a small, affectionate squeeze.

"Yes. I am very aware of your…relationship with my daughter. You are like a son to me, and I couldn't approve more of it."

Jak's gut knotted. Like a son to him; how was he ever going to tell him that he had betrayed him? That he had gotten his daughter, pregnant. He would tell him, he had to tell him. He spoke slower and less sure of himself. "What if I told you that I had…that I had…made love…to your daughter?" His hands were trembling now. Keira gripped one of his hands tighter.

Samos's jaw dropped slightly although he attempted not to show that it had shocked him. He managed to sputter out a moderately quiet, "Ok…" He seemed to calm down a bit now but the worst was to come.

"That's…not all." Jak looked up again as he said this. "Keira found out four weeks ago…that…that she's…she's pregnant."

Samos turned a bleach white; blood draining from his face. It was as if someone had just knocked the wind out of him and he was suddenly rendered speechless. "Wha- what did…you…just say…?"

Jak intended to repeat himself but Keira spoke up for the first time. "Daddy…I'm pregnant. And…Jak…it the…the father…" Jak clenched his teeth and his hand that was not in Keira's formed into a fist. _"Oh boy…here we go. Samos is going to scream at me until I'm deaf." _He closed his eyes and hung his head as he prepared himself for the worst.

"Jak." His eyes shot open and he leisurely lifted his head at the man's rather loud voice. Or at least it seemed loud. He was somewhat tense today. The elder man placed his hand on Jak's shoulder with Keira watching apprehensively.

_"Oh no," _she thought, "_This can not be good…" _

"Jak, I'm proud of you."

Both Keira and Jak looked up abruptly and asked in unison, "WHAT!"

"Yes, I am very proud of both of you."

Jak was flabbergasted. "Samos, did you hear what I just said?"

"Yes…I did and I couldn't be more proud of either of you."

Jak blurted out in his confusion, "Are you out of your mind? I just confessed to you that I got your daughter pregnant, and you're PROUD! You've got to be kidding me!" He realized then that he was standing and timidly sat back down.

"Jak, I not proud of you for that. I am proud of you because you came and told me about it as soon as you found out. And Keira, I'm proud of you because you told Jak as well as me. Yes, it was a mistake, but admitting it is the first step."

"So…you're not mad?"

"I'm not pleased with what happened, but it takes a lot of courage to come and tell someone. You can't trust just anyone to do what you did today."

"Thanks Samos. And I want you to know that I'm going to do the right thing." Keira looked up at him now. They hadn't talked about this.

"And what exactly is that?" The older man was puzzled along with her.

"I'm going to marry her."

(A.N.) Dun dun dun… Uh yeah… Just wait till the next chappie! You're gonna freak out! Oh yeah and…

Jordan Mar here is your hug…

Hairy comes hopping out from behind my computer and grabs Jordan and swings her around while squeezing her until she turns blue.

Me: Uh Hairy…I think you should stop now…

Hairy looks a bit sad but drops Jordan and hops back home.

Me: Uh…sorry about that… Hairy gets a little hyper when he doesn't take his medicine…


	6. If You Love Me Leave Me

(A.N.) When I started writing this fanfic I hadn't played the third game so I assumed that Mar was Jak's last name, it never occurred to me that it could've been his first name. So I'm going to use Mar as his last name in this fanfic even though I know it's not. Capish?

_Previously…_

"_Thanks Samos. And I want you to know that I'm going to do the right thing." Keira looked up at him now. They hadn't talked about this. _

"_And what exactly is that?" The older man was puzzled along with her._

"_I'm going to marry her."_

Chapter #6 If You Love Me, Leave Me

Samos nodded in approval. But Keira broke the silence. "No."

The two men's eyes shot back to the young woman. Jak was at a loss for words. The elder man spoke to his daughter in a placid tone. "Keira, what are you saying."

"I said no. I won't marry him." They could hear her choking on her words; tears welling up in her eyes.

Jak felt as if someone had just thrust a dagger into his heart and was now twisting it agonizingly. "Keira…I thought…you loved me…" He was coming dangerously close to tears too, even though he hadn't cried in years. Prison had changed him, hardened his heart, but not towards her. Keira had always made him open up to her; he couldn't help it. He loved her more than any words could possibly come close to describing. It was unbelievable. One minute he could want to kill someone, and then she'd come along and everything was all right. And now, she didn't want to marry him? It didn't make any sense. She loved him, he knew and believed it without question. So then…why…?

Samos's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Keira honey…you can't mean that." She put her head in her hands and let the tears run free causing one disobedient tear to go streaming down Jak's cheek.

He swallowed hard before speaking. "Keira…" Another tear broke free and fell to the floor despite his willing against it. He sat down beside her and wrapped one arm around her. "Keira please…please tell me you don't mean that… I love you so much…and I thought you loved me the same way…"

"I do…I love you too…and that's why I can't do this." For a short moment she looked up at him and locked her emerald eyes with his. Then she rose abruptly and ran out of the room with Jak calling after her.

Without hesitation he ran out the front door leaving her father standing dumbfounded and worried. "Keira!" Jak called after her as she hopped on her Zoomer and attempted to start it. "Keira wait!" Jak bounded down from the second story stairwell and, after regaining his footing, he proceeded to rush after her, but he was just a few seconds too late. She started her personalized top of the line Zoomer, (which she had customized herself.) and zipped off into the distance leaving nothing but a cloud of dust and a broken hearted man behind her.

Jak cursed himself under his breath for not getting there in time. He reluctantly boarded his own Zoomer, which had been parked adjacent to hers. He fired up the engine and dashed off the find her.

Jak came to a small alcove near the entrance to the small beach where her Zoomer had been parked inconspicuously. He laughed to himself a little; he knew she'd be here. Jak stepped out on to the white sand and strode forward until he could see her sitting atop the huge boulder that jutted out over the blue-green sea. As he walked along he admired her from afar. Mar she was beautiful, the way her eyes always glowed, and her skin shown under the dim light. And the way her hair swayed now from the evening breeze. In tough times, you seem to notice the little things that you love about someone. He hoped and prayed that he would always see her the way that he saw her now; perfect, inside and out.

He approached the side of the rock and scaled up it. Once he was up, he stood behind her and, to his disappointment; she never looked back at him. She knew he was there, she could feel it. But despite her desire to get up and fall into his arms, she remained there, staring at the big yellow sun reflecting off of the surface of the sea and the two white and smaller green moon beginning to rise over the horizon.

Jak strode to the edge of the gigantic rock and sat next to her almost silently. He gazed at the beautiful picture in front of him while his heart ached for the one beside him. He wondered, _"Maybe I don't deserve her… Maybe she really doesn't love me… How could someone so…perfect ever love someone like me anyway?"_ He turned his gaze to her. _"She does love me…I can see it in her eyes… I can feel it…"_

He finally found the courage to speak. "Keira?" She turned to face him now and he could see the sunlight reflecting off of the tears that ran down her heart shaped face. "Why…?"

At that she collapsed into his arms and began sobbing uncontrollably. Jak hugged tighter to her while he cradled her in his lap. She tried to speak between sobs, "Oh Jak…" He tried to quiet her, but she continued to speak even though her words were muffled because her face was buried in his chest near his shoulder. "I'm so sorry…"

Jak rubbed her back in an attempt to soothe her. "Don't be. It's ok…really." He was trying his best to keep a positive tone even though it hurt so badly he could hardly stand it.

Keira pulled back from his embrace to lock eyes with him. "No…it's not ok…" Without warning she placed her hands on his cheeks and pulled him to her in a passionate kiss. It had surprised him, but he wasn't complaining. When she let go she looked away, ashamed of herself. Why couldn't she just tell him the truth of why she wouldn't marry him? "Jak…I need to explain…"

He touched her cheek and moved her face back towards him. "You don't need to explain anything…really it's ok…"

She was slightly irritated with him now. "Jak Mar, don't you lie to me!"

Her sharp words shocked him. But then again, he was lying. He would've given anything at that moment to get an explanation on why she wouldn't marry him. "But…I wasn't…"

She placed a delicate finger on his lips to cut off his meaningless words. "Jak…do you want to know…why I said what I said?" He nodded, mildly afraid that she would get upset if he said something again. Keira may have looked weak on the outside, but she sure knew how to shut him up. Like the other night…

"The reason that I said 'no' is because…" Jak listened intently. "Because I love you."

"Keira, that doesn't make any sense."

"Well…what I mean is…I don't want to you to marry me just because you got me pregnant…"

He took her hand now and she looked him in the eye. "I know…I want to marry you because I love you, which I do, but marrying you now is the right thing and-"

Keira cut him off. "No." He looked puzzled.

"But Keira, it's the right-"

"No Jak. The right thing to do is to get married when we're both ready and we've thought about it."

Jak put one hand on her shoulder while the other rested in her petite hand. "Keira, I got you pregnant, I'm going to be this baby's father and the right thing to do now is to marry you. If I was going to propose I can guarantee I wouldn't choose to do it now, even though I love you. I'm just not ready, and I don't think you are either." She nodded weakly. "But I have to marry you, I can't let you raise this baby alone it's not fair to you."

"Jak…do you love me?" She stared into his deep blue eyes, already knowing the answer before if passed from his lips.

"Of course-"

She became deathly serious. "Then let me go." He could see tears falling from her eyes as she turned from him, scaled down the rock and then vaulted off of it and on to the white sand. He was confused, but most of all hurt.

Now Light-Eco-Sage here is your hug…

Hairy runs out and tackles Light-Eco-Sage, pins her to the ground and licks her like a huge crazy dog.

Me: Hairy no! Not again! Down, down boy! Hairy…come on…Hairy continues to attack Light-Eco-Sage with his over-sized, saliva ridden tounge Oh well…Shakes head in pitty


	7. Come Back To Me

**Chapter #7 Come Back To Me **

Jak sat there on the gigantic rock overlooking the sea. He stared blankly in shock. _"Ok…what the hell just happened? First I find out I got her pregnant then I have to tell her father about it, he doesn't get mad at all, (Surprisingly) then I try to do the right thing by assuring her we'll get married, and she runs off on me. It makes absolutely no sense."_

_"Well what am I still doing sitting here?" _He hadn't realized that while he was sitting there lost in his thoughts, she was going to attempt to run away from him again. Without a second more of thought, Jak sprang up, jumped off of the rock and proceeded to run down the beach to spot the where he knew she would be getting her Zoomer.

When he laid his eyes on her, he saw that she was still crying and the moon light shown on her tear streaked face. Jak ran over to her, there was no way he was going to let her get away again. "Keira, wait!" She had the keys in the ignition but she was hesitant to get on the vehicle. When he reached her he put a hand on her shoulder but she almost instantly pushed him away. She had never done that before, this was really bothering her. It was as if she wanted, needed to be with him, bit she was scared.

Her push stunned him for an instant. "Keira," he pleaded for her to look at him now. "Keira stop this!" Jak used a small amount of force to pin her up against the alley wall and pressed his lips firmly to hers. When he let her mouth retract from his, she looked up to meet his hurt gaze. Frightened tears welled up in his eyes but he refused to let them fall free. "Keira…why are you doing this to me…to yourself? You've never acted like this before…you've never pushed me away before…it's scaring me. Can't we just talk about this?"

More hot and salty tears escaped her eyes as she collapsed into his arms. She always felt safe there, somehow, protected from the rest of the world. "Oh Jak…" Her voice was muffled because her face was buried in his chest. "I'm so sorry."

He rubbed her back gently to soothe her. "It's ok, really, I just want to know what's going on with you."

"I want to tell you, I really do, but I can't."

A sharp pain shot through Jak's heart. "Keira, we have always been able to tell each other everything," his voice choked a little when the words escaped his lips. "Why can't you tell me now?"

"Because…I don't even know what's wrong. Being with you and making love with you was the best thing that ever happened to me…but it caused something horrible to happen; and now it feels like my whole world is falling apart. I disappointed my father, I can't bear to talk to any of my friends anymore, I can't concentrate on my work, and now it's even hard to talk to you…and I hate that."

"Keira," he tilted her chin to look deeply into her emerald eyes, "your father is not disappointed in you, he loves you just like I do, and your friends are really worried about you and they all miss you, and don't worry about working for now, I can fix the vehicles and race to bring in the cash, and I'm sure if we really need to we could borrow some form Samos, but most of all, please, don't ever be afraid to come talk to me. You can tell me anything, no matter how bad it may be. I will always be there to listen."

Keira nodded and mustered up the best smile she could make at the moment to show him that his words made her feel slightly better. "But what about the baby…? I mean, doesn't it scare you knowing that in around eight months we'll have a child to take care of and provide for?"

Jak laughed a little at that. "Yeah, it scares the hell out of me." He grinned at her now. "But I know that as long as we have each other we can make it through anything. But…uh…what you said before 'let me go', what did you mean by that?"

"I guess I just didn't want you to have to suffer with me." She grinned sheepishly and blushed faintly.

"I'd be more than happy to work through our problem with you." She smiled sincerely and kissed him softly. He always managed to make any bad situation good; but how could he possibly make it better when she had her baby?

Six Months Later

Keira lay in the uncomfortable hospital bed as she cringed in pain. Jak held her hand tightly and whispered in her ear, "It's going to be alright Keira…just breath ok?" She nodded and squeezed his hand although she never opened her tightly closed eyes.

He figured it must have really hurt badly because Keira was always tougher than any of the girls here or the other girls back in Sandover. She even won a wrestling match against Jak when they were eleven. They wrestled recently too, but that was quite different than when they wrestled when they younger…

Come to think of it, he had never seen her cry because of physical pain since they were about eight-years-old. But now, even with her eyes shut firmly, tears ran down her pale face. He patted her hand gently and kissed her forehead to try and calm her down some.

Another wave of gut wrenching pain wracked her delicate body and she gripped his hand tighter. She winced in pain and gritted her teeth and a small cry escaped her lips. Her breath quickened and the doctor by her feet coaxed her into releasing a miniature bloody elf body. Keira gasped and laughed a little in relief as all of the previous pain left her body.

Jak patted and stroked her hand and forearm. "You did it monkey." He used his pet name for her without realizing that he had said it out loud and in public. "You did it. You birthed our baby!" He seemed more enthusiastic than she was.

The nurse held it proudly and said happily. "It's a boy!"

Jak and Keira smiled together. "Jak." She said and reached out to touch his arm. "Let's name him Damas."

This shocked him. "Really, you mean…like my father…"

"Yes, we can name our son after him, unless you don't want to..."

"No, it's a great idea, it just surprised me that's all." She smiled again before turning to the nurse who was holding her son.

Jak watched as her expression changed to worry. "Keira? What's wrong?" He turned in the direction that she was staring, and then he saw it.

The doctor was holding their newborn baby and the nurse watched him intently along with the baby's mother and father. The doctor handed the baby to the nurse and, after speaking quickly in a hushed tone, strode over to the concerned couple.

"We're going to have to run some tests." The doctor's raspy voice broke the tense silence.

"Why?" Jak asked in a forceful voice knowing all to well that Keira was too scared to speak.

"Just a precaution, nothing serious." He kept a positive tone in his voice but under his breath he said to himself. "For now…"

Keira spoke softly and her voice shook with fear, "When can we see him?"

The old doctor turned slowly right before he exited the small room. "Soon…the tests shouldn't take long…"

"Jak…I'm scared. What if something really is wrong and their just not telling us? I mean the baby didn't even cry, but for a few seconds! Aren't they supposed to cry a lot when they're born? He was born two months early…what if he was born to early? And-"

"Keira! You're getting hysterical here! Calm down, we can deal with whatever happens but I'm sure we can cope with it. Besides I'm sure the tests are standard procedure, the baby, Damas, will be fine."

All of a sudden Samos rushed through the door and the couple's eyes darted to where he had entered. "Samos!" both of them exclaimed in unison. "Daddy!" Keira hugged him when he came over to the side of her bed. "I'm so happy you're here!"

"I'm glad to. Did I miss anything?"

Jak spoke to the elder man now. "You just missed it, and she handled it just fine. It's a boy and we named him after my father, Damas."

Samos let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. But…uh…where is the young lad now?"

The look of anxiety returned to Keira's face so Jak cut in to assure her that all was well, or at least, he hoped it was ok… "Uh…the doctor took him to…run some tests…nothing big…"

The old man opened his mouth to give his daughter some words of encouragement, but the doctor cut him off when he stepped through the door somewhat cautiously. The whole party turned to watch him as he said in a shaky voice, "I'm afraid we have some bad news…"

Samos stood there speechless and Keira gasped a little before holding her breathe completely, causing Jak to place a comforting hand on her shoulder. A sudden irritation pulsed through her veins. "Where is my son!"

Everyone in the room was stunned at her sudden outburst and when Jak looked to her he could see anger and frustration burning in her deep jade green eyes. The doctor spoke in a mild tone so as to not anger her further, he new all too well how angry a new mother could be if her baby was taken from her.

"Your son is in the urgent care." All of them were taken aback and tears welled up in the parents' eyes.

Keira asked timidly, "W- why?"

"Because of his early birth some of his vital organs are not working properly…I need to keep him overnight…" The doctor stroked his gray beard thoughtfully. "He should pull through but…"

Jak was angry, but mostly because this was one situation that he could not control the outcome of. "But what?"

He stammered, "What…oh it's nothing…He should be fine…" He turned to take his leave and said, "You're all welcome to stay the night. I will inform you of the baby's status in the morning or as soon as I find out anything new."

After the doctor exited Samos turned to the couple that now wore terrified expressions. "I should go…your friends deserve to know what's going on; they're really quite worried about you. And besides, you need all the rest that you can get right now." Samos leaned down to give his daughter an affectionate hug.

"Bye Daddy." She held on to him tightly for a moment. "I love you."

"I love you too honey; and Jak…" He strode over to the child's nervous father. "Make sure you take good care of my baby, and of course, my baby's baby." He gave Jak a quick embrace before saying very seriously, "Jak my boy, I'm very proud of the way you have been taking care of my little girl, and the way that you've been handling all of this."

Jak grinned. "Thanks Samos, that really means a lot to me."

"I better get going…I wouldn't want to deprive you of more sleep than you are already are going to lose. The hospital isn't the best place to get any beauty rest." He chuckled, trying to lighten the moment."

Midnight

Jak shifted under the crisp blanket, everything was always too clean in hospitals, and noisy. He had been trying to sleep for over three hours but he couldn't. He had never been so tired, or worried. At least Keira was getting some rest, or at least, he thought she was asleep. He had slept near her so many nights that he knew what it sounded like when she was asleep; she always breathed slower and cuddled close to his body. He could hear her breathing, but it was faster than when she slept peacefully, almost like she was having a bad dream. Jak wished he could just go home to his own bed and get just a few hours of sleep…but he couldn't leave her now; that was out of the question.

He heard a small moan coming from her direction and his tires and bloodshot eyes darted to the source of the almost unnoticeable noise. "Jak?" She whispered softly just in case he wasn't awake, even though she doubted he could sleep with all of the commotion going on everywhere.

"Yeah?"

"Were you sleeping?"

He rose from the chair that he had been resting in and crept over to her bed. He could barely make out the silhouette of her face from the dim moonlight that poured into the cramped room through the small lone window.

"Are you kidding? I don't know how anyone could get any sleep around here, it's so noisy and uncomfortable." He watched her smile slightly at his answer to her obvious question. He sat down on the bed beside her and leaned his head back against the wall. After a silent moment, he put an arm around her shoulders.

He was just about to whisper something to her to try and comfort her but the doctor opened the door widely causing florescent light from the halls beyond to flood into the room. "Are you both awake?"

Jak rubbed his eyes and croaked, "We are now."

"Good." The doctor then proceeded to flick the light switch to light the entire room.

Jak and Keira's eyes snapped closed at the brightness. Jak groaned in protest, "Hey…"

The doctor spoke quickly as if he was nervous. "Sorry, but I'm afraid I have some bad news…" He fidgeted with his tie for a tension filled moment. "I'm sorry…but…we weren't able to save your son…we lost him…"

(A.N.) sob Sorry sniff even my own story gets to me blows nose loudly Please come and see the next chappie… Hairy…will you hold me? Hairy? Oh well… sniff It will get happier…I hope… runs off while sobbing hysterically but come back to find that her ninja bunny is squeezing Eco Child to death.

Me: Hairy no! Not again! the gigantic bunny blows nose on eco child and then hops off to go somewhere over the rainbow.

Me: Ewwwww…


	8. Wipe Away Your Tears

_Previously…_

The doctor spoke quickly as if he was nervous. "Sorry, but I'm afraid I have some bad news…" He fidgeted with his tie for a tension filled moment. "I'm sorry…but…we weren't able to save your son…we lost him…"

Chapter # 8 Wipe Away Your Tears

The doctor swiftly left the room after saying, "I'm terribly sorry…I should have told you before now that I was unsure that he would live…I'm sorry…"

Jak's mouth hung open and he stared in shock. _"They…lost him…no…this can not be happening…"_ He glanced at Keira and what he saw could have killed him. She wore a lost stare, like she was trying to see something that wasn't there. Clear, shinning tears streamed from her eyes and fell into her lap, but her eyes remained open and she barely blinked. Jak's heart raced, his hands trembled, and his thoughts raged. _"This isn't real…it can't be…Oh God don't do this to me…to her…" _

His vision blurred and burning, angry, hurt, confused tears fell to the shinning tile floor. That's when he realized it. He really wanted her to have this baby, despite all of the things they would never be able to do, or places they would never be able to go, he was willing to give all of that up for this baby. Even though he was afraid to admit it, he wanted to be a father, to have a family.

When his stare returned to Keira he wiped his eyes to clear his vision. "Keira…" At the sound of his words, her crying became auditable for the first time in that very tense moment. He sat on her bed and she instantly collapsed into his arms and buried her face in his chest. He held on to her tightly, almost afraid to let go. As he held her there he rubbed her back slowly to attempt to calm her down as much as possible, which could not have been much in a situation like this. "It's ok…it's going to be alright…" Jak swallowed hard to stop his tears so that she wouldn't be able to hear him cry. "Please…Keira…please don't cry… Everything will be ok…"

Suddenly, Keira jerked back from his embrace and nearly shouted, "Nothing is ok! Nothing is ever going to be alright ever again!" After saying this she fell back into his arms and began sobbing heavily once again. He could feel the anger in her words that pierced his heart.

She was right, he knew she was, but he had to keep a positive attitude for her no matter how hopeless things seemed. He could feel himself about to lose control over his emotions. Tears welled up in his eyes, but he commanded them back into his tear ducts. If she saw him cry, it would make her feel even worse than she already did, if that was even possible.

Jak tenderly stroked her head and the back of her neck while he whispered softly into her ear, "Yes it will. This will all work out alright…I promise." Keira scooted closer to his warm embrace and he pulled her into his lap. He held on to her tightly, but her arms were only lazily draped over his broad shoulders and around the back of his neck.

Normally, she would hug herself close to him so that he could feel her smooth curves pressed up against his body. And when her hands were around his neck she would play with the wisps of blonde and green hair at the base of his neck. (Yet another one of Jak's secret weaknesses that only she treated him to.) But now she hung loosely in his embrace and the only movement she made is the shaking of her petite frame throughout her jagged, stifled sobs.

She peered up at him, her eyes red and her face pale and puffy from her tears that still fell from her emerald eyes. "How can you say that?" Her shaky voice had lost the angered tone and it was replaced by a voice that contained fear and confusion concerning his previous words. "How can you say that it's all going to work out; that it will all be ok? How do you know? How can you be so sure?" The volume of her unstable voice rose, but not because she was angry, but because she was becoming hysterical. "How can you sit here and _act _like everything is just fine? Everything is not fine, nor will it ever be again! I have to sit here and watch my entire world fall apart, and you can say that everything-"

Jak swiftly moved his index finger to her lips to quiet her. "Keira!" His cerulean eyes locked with her glossy, olive orbs as he spoke firmly. "Would you just hold it for a minute and listen to yourself? Yes, this situation that we're in right now is terrible, but things won't be like this forever, it will get better as time goes on, really. Just trust me."

"But-" She began to speak in protest, but he cut her off. If he was going to even attempt to cheer her up now, he had to keep the entire conversation positive, even if that meant stopping her from bringing any negativity into it.

"No 'Buts'.

"Bu-"

He said more sternly now. "No 'buts'." She sighed. "Now, if you'll let me continue…" There was a sarcastic seriousness in his words and he gave her a little smirk, but she didn't so much as crack a small smile, so he hurried on to his point. "Your whole world is not falling apart. Parts of your, of _our_ lives are going pretty badly right now, but we can get through it together. I know it hurts, but it's hurting me too. If you try to get through this on your own, we'll never be able to get over it." She swallowed to slow her tears and nodded to tell him that she knew he was right. "Let me in Keira… I can't help you if you won't let me." He placed one of his coarse hands over one of her smooth and petite hands and she laced her fingers through his as he gave it a tiny squeeze of affection.

"I guess you're right…" she said timidly, her shaky voice still showing signs of her previous crying. Jak's free hand reached up to her face and used the pad of his thumb of to brush away a few stray tears that streaked down her face. Tears began to fall from her eyes when she spoke. "But…I just can't help it…I lost my… my son…"

He held on to her as she cried on his shoulder once again. "I know Keira…I lost my son too…_we _lost _our_ son… But nevertheless, we can make it through this. We can make it through anything together. We've always been able to do that, haven't we?" She nodded slowly in agreement. "We've gotten through everything, through thick and thin, good and bad, through happy times and sad times. All these years… I've always been there for you, no matter what happened. You just have to let me… " A few tears choked out of her red-lined eyes. "We can find a way to make it through this, or anything else that comes our way. We'll get over it with time…I promise…it'll just take some time that's all…" Another one of Jak's tears broke free of the dam that was holding them in, and it streaked down his face and fell to join with some of her tears.

A few moments later she had fallen asleep in his arms, the pure exhaustion of this stressful overwhelming her. He laid her back on the bed in which they sat, and covered her up with a thin blanket. He sat back in the chair near the bed and he watched her sleep.

Suddenly he had an idea. Jak stood up, leaned over to give Keira a small kiss on her forehead, and slipped out of the room. Out in the hall bright lights shown down and dozens of doctors and nurses scampered about carrying out their numerous tasks. Jak wandered down the hall unnoticed by the bustling hospital workers until he reached the room he was looking for: the babies' room.

Surprisingly no one paid any attention to Jak as he entered the room. Inside were dozens of new-born babies being monitored by the physicians or waiting to be delivered to their parents. He scanned the room for his child. Finally he found the small container that read 'Mar', and he peered inside. The small baby inside neither moved nor breathed, although he had a respirator strapped to his tiny face. Jak's heart wrenched to see his own son like this, but if his idea worked, he wouldn't have to see him like this ever again.

Jak took a deep breath, and put his hand inside to lift the infant into his arms. His skin was pale and cold and his eyes were closed shut. Holding his breath and praying silently that his plan would work; Jak began to channel the light eco through his veins, and out through his fingers. The light eco sparkled as it flowed out of Jak, and into the baby in his arms.

He could feel some of his energy leave his body just before the eco stopped flowing from his hand. He cradled the small baby in his arms hoping, praying that perhaps his light eco could save his life. A few tense seconds passed and Jak felt as if his efforts had been obsolete, until the small form in his arms moved his arm slightly. He watched intently and breathlessly as the baby's miniature hand touched his own, his tiny fingers wrapping around Jak's index finger.

Jak smiled wider that he ever had before in his life and tears of joy escaped his eyes as he watched his baby boy awake in his arms, coming back from the dead. His hunch had worked amazingly, the light eco that Jak channeled to the baby gave him back his fragile little life.

Without wasting another second, Jak ran out of the room and sprinted back to the room where Keira slept. He burst in the door, causing Keira to wake up suddenly. He merely smiled at her as she sat up, glassy-eyed and speechless. Jak walked over to her and handed her the tiny child.

Keira began crying joyfully and smiling at the baby in her arms. "Oh my God, Jak, how did you-"

"Light eco." He answered knowing her question.

He sat down beside just as the doctor burst in the door. "Jak, Keira, something happened to your-" He stopped as he caught sight to the couple holding the baby. He approached them slowly, taking notice that the baby in their arms was moving. "How did you-?"

"I can't explain it, but it's a miracle." Jak said softly, smiling at Keira.

"It most certainly is." The doctor said, still nearly breathless.

Jak and Keira smiled down at the baby that was cooing in their arms, amazed at the miraculous events that had just taken place.

**Three Years Later**

Jak and Keira laid in bed in a quiet doze, absorbing the early morning sounds of the birds chirping. Before they knew it, something burst open their bedroom door and began bouncing up and down on their bed. Both of them sat up and smiled at the sight of their son jumping on their bed, trying to wake his rather lazy parents up on an early Saturday morning.

The toddler had bright shinning jade eyes and blonde hair that sprouted from his head messily. "Mommy, Daddy, wake up, wake up it's time to go outside and play!" he shouted excitedly as he continued to bounce on the bed.

Jak lay back down with a sleepy yawn as Keira pulled her child into her lap. "Okay Damas, but first we have to get Daddy up too."

Jak pulled the bed coverings over his head and pretended to try to go back to sleep. Damas crawled out of Keira's lap and over to his father who was hidden beneath the covers. "Daddy?" he asked crawling closer to his head.

Without any warning, Jak popped out from underneath the covers and grabbed his unsuspecting son who was giggling and squealing wildly. "Ah ha, I've got you now." Jak laughed as he tickled his son's sides, only causing him to giggle more.

"Alright you two, that's enough." Keira said, her motherly tone beginning to show, as she sat smiling at the sight of her husband and son having a moment of fun.

Jak ceased his tickle torture on his son and sat back in bed and put his arm around his beautiful wife. To them, their life could never have been perfect.

**The End**

(A.N.) Yeah! I'm finally done with this story! I can't believe it. You guys probably thought I forgot about this poor little fanfic, but I proved you all wrong didn't I? Okay, just please review guys, I really want to know what you thought about the conclusion of this fanfic.

-punkiemonkie-

PrincessDarkFire and Darth Vader C11, here are your hugs:

Hairy comes out and begins squeezing the heck out of PrincessDarkFire and Darth Vader C11, making their faces turn purple and blue. "Hairy NO! Don't do that!" Their faces start turning striped and polkadots. "Hey that's kind of cool…I mean NO! Hairy NO! Oh well…"–shakes head in pitty--


End file.
